FEVER
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita kemanjaan Kris Wu saat ia sakit pada kekasih nya , Suho EXO Crack Couple story , Krisho . oh ya , yang nyari FB author , search aja Yokka Ryeosomnia .


FEVER

.

.

.

Title : Fever

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Kim JoonMyeon , Wu Yifan and other

Length : one shoot

Warning ! YAOI

EYD berantakan , de el el

DLDR

.

.

.

" JoonMyeon~ie "

Sungguh , rasa nya member EXO ingin sekali muntah saat mendengar rengekan Kris , sungguh , ini menggelikan , sangat menggelikan saat kau mendengar Kris Wu sang Duizzhang EXO M merengek seperti anak kecil pada Suho .

" Hyung , berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil seperti itu , itu terdengar menjijikan saat kau yang mengucap kan nya " protes ChanYeol yang tengah mengganti air kompresan Kris . kenapa Kris di kompres ? jawaban nya adalah karena dia sedang demam . mau tanya apa penyebab Kris demam ? jawaban nya adalah karena Kris pergi ke luar mencari Suho-nya , ok , itu bukan masalah , tapi yang jadi penyebab Kris demam adalah karena Kris pergi keluar hanya menggunakan pakaian rumah nya tanpa jaket yang dapat menghangat kan nya di tengah udara yang sangat dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang .

" aku ingin JoonMyeon~ie " rengek Kris kembali .

" bersabarlah sedikit Kris , Suho sedang membeli obat untuk mu bersama Xiumin , kau juga bodoh sih , sudah tau di luar dingin , kau malah pergi ke luar tanpa jaket " Luhan memarahi Kris karena dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Kris .

" aku kan keluar untuk mencari JoonMyeon~ie " Kris kembali berucap untuk membela diri nya sendiri .

" aku bil-"

" kami pulang " seru 2 makhluk manis itu saat membuka pintu dorm tersebut .

" ahh , BaoZi kau sudah sampai " ujar Luhan yang dengan segera menghampiri Xiumin lalu memeluk nya . sementara kedua tetua EXO itu sedang ber_lovey dovey , _maka Suho kini berjalan ke arah kamar nya .

" ahh , ChanYeol " sapa Suho saat melihat ChanYeol yang sedang mengurus Kris .

" ahh Hyung , akhirnya kau datang juga " ujar ChanYeol dengan nada lega , Suho mengernyitkan dahi nya , kenapa ChanYeol berkata seperti itu ?

" aku mual mendengar rengekan Kris hyung yang mencari mu " ucapan ChanYeol menjawab kebingungan Suho . Suho hanya terkekeh saat mendengar keluhan ChanYeol , mengusap pelan surai ChanYeol .

" kau bisa keluar Chan , Dae~ie mu sedang menunggu mu di ruang tengah , aku yang akan menangani Kris Hyung " ujar Suho

" ahh , Gomawo Suho Hyung " ujar ChanYeol lalu melesat pergi ke ruang tengah .

Suho tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah para member nya yang yah kadang kadang kekanakan juga , berjalan ke arah kamar nya dan Kris dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan , Suho tersenyum saat melihat Kris tertidur di kasur nya .

" Kris Hyung " lirih Suho sembari mengusap wajah Kris .

" nghh " bukan nya bangun , Kris malah kembali tidur .

" Kris Hyung , kau harus bangun , kau harus makan dan meminum obat " ujar Suho lagi .

" aku tidak mau makan "

Oh , rupanya Kris itu sudah bangun , mungkin dia hanya ingin menggoda Suho .

" lalu kau mau makan apa ? akan aku buat kan untuk mu , Hyung " Suho kembali mengusap wajah Kris yang terasa cukup panas saat ia sentuh dengan tangan nya yang mungil dan dingin .

" aku mau 'memakan' mu " ooh , Rupanya sifat pervert Kris tidak hilang meskipun dia sedang sakit .

" oh ayolah , Hyung , jangan bercanda , aku tak mungkin bercinta dengan orang yang sedang sakit " gerutu Suho yang cukup kesal dengan tingkah manja Kris .

" JoonMyeon~ie "

Suho terkekeh pelan saat mendengar rengekan manja Kris .

" aku serius Hyung , kau ingin makan apa ? jika kau mau 'memakan' ku , maka aku tidak akan memberikan nya saat ini , jadi sebutkan apa yang ingin kau makan , eumm?" Suho berkata sembari melap wajah Kris dengan handuk kecil Karena Kris cukup berkeringat .

" baiklah , tapi kau harus janji , kau akan membiarkan ku 'memakan' mu saat aku sudah sembuh , promise ?" Kris menatap wajah Suho .

" ne , yaksokhae , jadi Hyung mau makan apa ?" Suho benar benar memperlakukan Kris dengan lembut , seperti perlakuan seorang istri pada suami nya yang sedang sakit ( ciee , Mommy ama Daddy #plakk )

" aku ingin memakan masakan mu saja " ujar Kris final .

" baiklah , kau harus menuggu sebentar , aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk mu "

Chup

Suho mengecup kening kris sebelum ia pergi keluar , Kris sedikit tersenyum saat Suho sudah pergi dari hadapan nya .

" ahhh , Suho itu calon istri idaman " gumam Kris .

.

.

.

" kau sedang apa JoonMyeon ?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Suho berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur .

" ahh , Luhan Hyung , aku hanya sedang ingin membuat sesuatu untuk di makan Kris Hyung " jawab Suho dengan senyuman manis nya .

" cihh , manja sekali Wu itu " Luhan menggerutu kecil mendengar jawaban Suho .

" heh , apa beda nya dengan dirimu , _deer _. kau bahkan lebih manja dari Kris saat kau sakit " sela Xiumin yang mendengar gerutuan Luhan .

" oh , tentu saja beda sayang , wajah ku cukup memadai untuk bersikaf manja , sementara Kris itu terlihat menjijikan saat bersikaf manja " jawab Luhan .

" hey Luhan Hyung , kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu di hadapan kekasih nya sendiri " ucap Suho mencoba sedikit menyindir Luhan .

" oh ayolah JoonMyeon , itu adalah fakta " sela Luhan lagi .

" baiklah , kau memang benar Hyung" ucapan Suho pun membuat kedua tetua EXO itu tertawa mendengar pengakuan Suho .

.

.

.

" ada apa tadi ?" tanya Kris saat melihat Suho masuk .

" huh?"

" ada apa tadi , aku dengar tadi ada suara rebut di luar " ujar Kris .

" ahh itu , itu Luhan Hyung dan Xiumin Hyung yang sedang tertawa " jawab Suho lantas duduk di samping Kris . " nah sekarang ayo makan , kali ini tidak ada penolakan "

" heyy , itu terdengar seperti perintah " sela Kris

" memang aku sedang memerintah mu Hyung " jawab Suho .

" baiklah " ujar Kris .

Rasa nya kalian akan tertawa terbahak bahak bila melihat moment ini , moment dimana Suho sedang menyuapi Kris , ini terlihat lucu .

" nah , karena makan nya sudah habis , sekarang saat nya Hyung minum obat " ujar Suho sembari menyodorkan obat pada Kris . sementara Kris hanya menatap Horror pada obat yang di sodor kan Suho .

" aku tidak mau " ujar Kris .

" oh ayolah Hyung , jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil " gerutu Suho yang sudah mulai kesal , Suho masih terus memaksa Kris untuk meminum obat , dan selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari Kris . Suho yang sudah frustasi dengan penolakan Kris , akhirnya Suho sendiri yang memasukkan obat itu pada mulut Kris melalui mulut nya sendiri .

" nah , sekarang kau sudah meminum obat mu , jadi sekarang kau bisa beristirahat Hyung " ujar Suho .

" aku mau lagi "

" huh ?"

" aku mau meminum obat lagi " Suho mengernyitkan dahi nya , bukan kah dari tadi Kris menolak mentah mentah meminum obat ?

" aku mau minum obat lagi , asal dengan cara seperti tadi "

Pletak

" auchh " Kris sedikit meringis sakit saat Suho menjitak kepala nya .

" jangan banyak bicara , dan cepat tidur ! " ternyata Suho bisa kesal juga pada kekasih nya yang memang menyebalkan itu .

" baiklah " ujar Kris lalu bergelung dengan selimut nya kembali , sementara Suho hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat tingkah laku Kris .

" jaljjayo " ujar Suho sembari mengucap kening Kris yang masih terasa panas " cepat lah sembuh Hyung " Suho kemudian pergi dari kamar itu untuk mencuci piring bekas makan Kris .

' akan kupastikan kau kubalas JoonMyeon~ie , karena kau sudah berani membentak ku ' bathin Kris dongkol sebelum berlabuh kea lam tidur nya .

Fin

Ff gaje pun kembali keluar

Baik lah cukup sampai disini

Dan yang lagi nungguin FF sequel nya lies harus rela menunggu

Karena Mars lagi ngga nge-feel sama itu .


End file.
